


God Ships Destiel/German translation

by the_devil_went_down_to_georgia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Deutsch, First translation, Gabriel - Freeform, God - Freeform, God ships Destiel, Humor, M/M, Translation, because translating is fun, but I wanted to keep the English title, chuck shurley - Freeform, deutsche Übersetzung, german fanfiction, sorry pals
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_devil_went_down_to_georgia/pseuds/the_devil_went_down_to_georgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die deutsche Übersetzung von "God Ships Destiel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Ships Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90269) by mtothedestiel. 



> This is my first translation. I hope it's accurate. I've tried my best.
> 
> Dies ist meine erste deutsche Übersetzung. Ich hoffe, es ist akkurat. Ich habe es versucht. ;D  
> Bedenkt bitte, dass man nicht alles vom Englischen GENAU ins Deutsche übersetzen kann, umgekehrt funktioniert dies auch nicht. Einige Phrasen, Metaphern und Redewendung gibt es z.B in der einen Sprache nicht, manche Sätze müssen stark umgestellt und umformuliert werden, unter anderem auch, damit es sich interessanter oder ein wenig eloquenter anhört und besser in die Übersetzung der Geschichte passt.
> 
> Danke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Prolog

Hey Leute, Gott hier. Ja, richtig. Gott. Jehovah. Big Man Upstairs. Der Große bin ich. Oder wie du mich wohl vor Kurzem kennenlernen durftest, Chuck. Jap, das war ich. Hast du denn nicht meinen kosmischen Monolog in "Schwanenlied" gehört? Nein..? Darauf war ich stolz. Ich dachte, die Metaphorik war, nun.. ach, egal. Übrigens, ich weiß, es scheint, als würde ich nicht da sein, aber ich versuche wirklich mein Bestes. Ihr vergesst, dass ich nicht jede kleine Einzelheit einfach so verändern kann! Ich muss an die Entwicklung der Charaktere denken, an die Erzählung, und.. an den freien Willen! Es ist eine stressige Existenz, aber jemand muss ja dranbleiben. Also bleibe ich meistens hinter den Kulissen, stupse hier und da mal jemanden an. Aber nicht mehr! Endlich habe ich etwas gefunden, was einen ernsthaft göttlichen Eingriff wert ist: Destiel.

Richtig gehört. Wenn da nur eine Sache in diesem Universum ist, die meinen ewigen Segen verdient hat, ist es Dean/Castiel. Ich meine, komm schon. Castiel zieht Dean aus der Hölle, fällt vom Himmel, um ihn zu beschützen, ihm wird das Gehirn ausgeblasen, ganze zwei Mal, und noch immer ist er da und gibt diese intensiven, langen Blicke von sich, von denen ich einen Fluss von Tränen weinen könnte. Und als Cas ihn in dieser Gasse grün und blau schlug und ihm seine Dominanz demonstrierte? Dean mochte es. Du weißt es, ich weiß es, sein Bruder weiß es ebenfalls. Es war einer der heißesten Momente der letzten Jahrtausende. Und ich muss es ja am besten wissen.

Leider, so wie man den freien Willen kennt, kann ich nun nicht einfach mit den Fingern schnipsen und diese zwei unter einem schlechten Stern stehenden Schwachköpfe dazu bringen, sich gegenseitig ihre schnulzigen Gefühle zu gestehen und rumzumachen.

_Destiel wird Canon sein. Mein Wille wird geschehen._

 

_Hallo, Ladies and Gentleman! Nur für den Fall, dass irgendjemand von euch noch nicht Bescheid weiß, hier spricht Gabriel. Ja, ich bin's. Habt ihr mich vermisst? Habt ihr alle viele Tränen wegen meines tragischen Ablebens vergossen? Ich nehme an ja. Trotz meines heldenhaften finalen Endes scheint es so, als hätte der Boss einen größeren Plan für mich, also hier bin ich, lebending und kickend, und im Gegenzug fragt er nur nach einem Gefallen. Nun, ich habe die letzten paar Jahrhunderte damit verbracht, ein paar entscheidende Worte für den lieben alten Dad auszuwählen, doch wie könnte ich nur einen letzten Versuch an Dean Winchester ablehnen? Für den Segen der Liebe, die Glücklichkeit meines Babybruders, und guten, alten Unfug, habe ich großherzig versucht, meine Vaterkomplexe beiseite zu legen. Achtet auf die Winchesters. Um ein anderes berühmtes Paar von Brüdern zu zitieren: Ich bin auf einer Mission Gottes._


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gott shipt Destiel, aber nur, weil er nicht dazu bereit ist, sich mit dem freien Willen anzulegen, heißt das nicht, dass er es nicht unter die Gürtellinie bringen wird.

Lasst uns die ganze Sache mit einer Handlung in Gang bringen, die ich gerne "Schock und Ungeschicktheit" nennen würde.

"Entschuldige mich?" Die langbeinige Blonde, die vor ungefähr fünf Sekunden noch ein Riesentheater über Dean machte, beschloss sich nun, sich von seinem Leibe zu halten. "Was habe ich gemacht?", dachte er, verunsichert über die Konversation.  
"Wie hast du mich eben genannt?" Wie hast du sie eben genannt? Okay Dean, was sagst du, sollten wir hier rausgehen? Sicher, Cas, lass mich nur noch- Oh. Verdammt. Bleib locker, Winchester.  
"Jesus, ich bin so ein Idiot", ächzte Dean, "Es ist nur, wir haben uns eben kennengelernt, und ich habe deinen Namen vergessen, und ich dachte vielleicht könnte ich raten-"  
"Bitte", sagte die Blonde, Angela, ihr Name war Angela, "Du denkst, ich habe nicht gehört, wie du diesen Typen im Trenchcoat die ganze Nacht lang Cas gennant hast, und mit ihm in deiner Ecknische gelacht hast? Ich mag ja blond sein, aber ich bin nicht dumm."

"Was? Nein! Cas und ich? Wir sind nicht-ich bin nicht-". Dean fühlte, wie sein Gesicht rot anlief, während die junge Frau ihn böse anblickte als er weitersprach. Von der Nische in der Ecke konnte er Sam sehen, welcher ihn besorgt anblickte, während Cas' unschuldig an einem Bier sippte.

"Was auch immer, Idiot. Ob du nun auf beide Teams stehst oder nicht, es ist in Ordnung, aber wenn du denkst, dass du mich benutzen kannst, um "Cas" eifersüchtig zu machen oder sowas, ist das 'ne ganz andere Sache. Ich bin dann mal weg." Und somit nahm Angela ihr glitzerndes Portemonnaie von ihrem Stuhl und ließ Dean mit einer stehenden Rechnung und einem lustlosen Gesichtsausdruck alleine. Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert?

"Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert?", wiedergab Sam unwissend, als Dean zu seinem Platz in der Nische zurückkehrte. Doch Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass es lässig genug wirkte.  
"Hab sie nicht bekommen", murmelte Dean, als er ein paar von Sam's Pommes stahl.  
"Ich sage mal", stimmte Sam zu, als er Dean's Hand vom Teller wegklatschte, "Sie sah ziemlich genervt aus".  
"Bestimmt nur ein Missverständnis, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Dean, als er dieses Mal stattdessen ein paar Pommes von Cas klaute. Der Engel schaute ihn emphatisch an.

Dean versuchte, Sam's zornigen Blick zu ignorieren, als Cas mit einem feierlichen "Natürlich" antwortete. Früher oder später müsste er sich wieder mit Sam versöhnen, doch jetzt im Moment musste Dean einfach nur aus dieser Bar wieder heraus.

"Es tut mir leid, dass dein Versuch, dich zu paaren, fehlschlug", sagte Cas mit aufrichtigem Gesicht, "Sie war, objektiv gesehen, sehr attraktiv."  
"Du weißt einfach immer, wie man jemanden aufmuntert, Cas", sagte Dean sarkastisch. Castiel blickte ihn unsicher an, bevor er lächelte und einen Schluck nahm. Anscheinend war er, entgegen der Meinung des Jägers, mit seinen tröstenden Fähigkeiten zufrieden.

"Ich weiß nicht, Dean, sie schien nicht wirklich dein Typ zu sein", beobachtete Sam.

"Ich schätze schon. Sie hatte aber tolle Augen", gab Dean zu, "dunkelblau, genau wie Cas"- Sein Gehirn schaffte es, ihn dazu zu bringe, die Klappe zu halten, bevor er diesen Satz beendete. Doch rechtzeitig verhindern, wie sich Sam's Augenbrauen fragwürdig hebten, konnte er nicht. Intensiv schaute Cas ihn an, jedoch konnte man nicht feststellen, ob er es tat, weil es die Norm für den seltsamen Engel war oder ob es an Dean's Worten lag.

Als Dean aus der Nische flatterte, spürte er schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht, wie er langsam errötete. Was zur Hölle war heute Nacht falsch mit ihm?

"Ich könnte noch ein Bier vertragen. Sam?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

"Mir geht's gut, Dean. Dir hoffentlich auch?" Sam schaute ihn besorgt an, als wolle er nun über seine Gefühle sprechen, doch Dean antwortete nur mit seinem selbstbewussten, kühlen "Oh Gott-nein"-Blick. 

"Alles klar, Sammy", sagte Dean, als er sich zu dem Engel drehte. "Cas? Brauchst du irgendwas?"

"Ich bin ziemlich zufrieden, Dean, aber danke." Erneut nahm Cas einen Schluck seines Getränks, als er seine Lippen leckte, um einen rebellischen Tropfen zu fangen, bevor er seinen Weg hinunter zu der harten Linie seines stoppeligen Kiefer bahnen konnte, und.. Schnell schüttelte Dean mit dem Kopf, als er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Bar machte. Er brauchte _wirklich_ noch einen Drink. 

Dean hatte noch ein weiteres Bier bestellt, als er spürte, wie eine feminine Hand seinen Unterarm berührte. 

"Hey Süßer, willst du mir einen Drink kaufen?" Die Stimme war rauchig und samtweich, und Dean fühlte, wie sich ein Wolfslächeln zurück in sein Gesicht breitete. Vielleicht konnte er heute Nacht, nach all dem, doch noch ein bisschen Glück haben.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich das nicht tun würde.. mit so einer Stimme, rumpelte Dean, die Hand auf seinem Arm ermutigend gebeugt, "Du willst mir also sagen-" _Jesus Christus_. Als er sich umdrehte, um die mysteriöse Frau anzusehen, sah er statt langen Haaren und Smokey Eyes einen Militärschnitt und ein Paar helle, stechend blaue Augen. Wo er Kurven und ein aufreizendes Kleid erwartete, sah er ein starkes Kinn und einen rattigen Trenchcoat. Bevor er sich wegzog, fühlte er, wie die Hand auf seinem Arm grob und gefühllos wurde. "Cas?" Dean reibte seine Augen wütend und schaute anschließend wieder zur Nische, wo der Engel, genau wie vorher saß und offensichtlich mit Sam sprach, welcher Dean mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anblickte. Zögerlich schaute Dean zurück auf den Platz neben ihn, nur um zu sehen, dass er nun von einer dunkelhaarigen, ernsthaft genervten Frau besetzt war. "Wie hast du mich eben genannt?" Nicht schon wieder.. "Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Dean schnell, hysterisch lachend, "Ich denke, ich hatte einen zu viel.. Entschuldige mich." Auf den Weg zurück zur Nische versuchte er, keinen Barstuhl umzuwerfen. Erst die Fehlleistung und jetzt das? "Sieht aus, als hättest du 'ne anstrengende Nacht", kommentierte Sam, während Dean seine Jacke vom Stuhl nahm und in das gemütliche Leder schlüpfte.

"Ja, es scheint, als läge heute Nacht ein wenig schlechtes Mojo in der Luft", sagte Dean, "Ich denke, ich zieh' dann mal los".

"Kannst du noch fahren?", fragte Sam.

"Ja, ich hatte nur das eine Bier", beruhigte Dean ihn, "Ich denke, ich werde wieder zu HQ gehen, vielleicht ein bisschen recherchieren."

"Ich werde mit dir zurückkehren", bietete Cas mit aufleuchtenden Augen an.

"Nein! Eh, ich meine, nein, Cas, du solltest dein Getränk erst mal trinken", erwiderte Dean hastig, "Im Übrigen, ich denke nicht, dass Sammy nicht überrumpelt wird, wenn er versucht, alleine nachhause zu laufen, also musst du wohl bleiben und ihm den Rücken stärken."

Dean versuchte, Sam's zornigen Blick zu ignorieren als Cas mit einem feierlichen "Natürlich" nickte. Früher oder später musste er sich wieder mit seinem Bruder versöhnen, doch jetzt im Moment musste er einfach nur aus dieser Bar heraus.

Bei seinem Weg zum Ausgang gab er sein Bestes, die Junggesellenabschiedsfeier auf seiner Rechten zu ignorieren, als plötzlich jeder rabenschwarze Haare und indigoblaue Augen hatte und die Barkeeperin in einer viel zu bekannten Stimme Bestellungen aufnahm.

Da war etwas Seltsames, was heute Nacht mit ihm vorging, und die erste Heilung, an die er sich wagte, war ein Schuss Whiskey und eine ganze Nacht Schlaf.


End file.
